gemstona_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinel
Spinel Zero Doom is a main member in the Spy Gemz and a member of the Dooms. Appearance Spinel has light grey skin that is similar to Diamond's. He has a hairstyle that looks almost the same to Turquoise's hairstyle and his hair is black -red striped and is much more shaggy than Turquoise's hair. He wears a strap- grey denim vest jacket with little spikes on the shoulders and a light crimson tank top underneath. The collars of his denim vest jacket are ripped and torn a little and the symbol of the Spy Gems is on his hand blade device that he wears on his left hand. He wears sweatpants with a Doom mark on the right knee place of his grey- red striped sweatpants and hover boots with red fronts, black wavy marks on the sides, that have black soles. He has 2 trillion cut spinels in his palms, a black one on the left and a red one the right. In Disguise He wears a full black body suit from head to toes, with red spiked lines on it. He also wears a mask that goes with his hairstyle. Personality Spinel is a bit cold and rude in the team as he is the serious guy in it, but he makes a cool team with Diamond. He likes sucking blood of gems that are useless to him or for revenge, his room speaks for him as well. His room's floor is basically lumps of raw spinel and a shallow pool of blood and skulls. Abilities Teleport: He has the ability to teleport around, by just thinking of the place he wants to appear in, it works, and this makes it very hard to beat him in battle if he does this. Spin Dash: Like Jasper, Amethyst and Diamond, he can curl up into a ball to form a comet-speed dash into a foe if needed. Werewolf Spinel: At some kinds of power, he can corrupt and turn into a beast that looks like a werewolf and have double the power. Floating: Like Diamond, he can say floating in the air without touching the floor for a long time. Fly: He has the ability to fly, how? He has hidden wings that look like bat wings, and he can show them when he whats to fly. Control of the Chaos Diamonds: He can absorb the power of the Chaos Diamonds and blast out unstoppable beams of power. Hyper Spinel: The form when he absorbs the Great Diamond power to become much much powerful and it's triple his normal power. History Twilight Cage He was trapped in the Twilight Cage for nearly 2000 years because the wormhole accidentally sucked him to the space dimension of the Gem World. He found his way out by making holes in the fabric of time, and avoid doing the same thing again, which made time change with him out of the Twilight Cage. Gem He was a monstrous, but cute vampire gem in the past when he found his best friend, Tanzanite. He used to work with her in the G.G.W, before, the G.G.W wanted to capture Spinel and throw him back in Twilight Cage, when Tanzanite stopped them before doing anything to him. He is quite serious in his team and has high battle and defense power, making him one strong gem, in the team and in the Dooms group. Dooms Group He was a part of them for his entire existence, and he was born with Doom blood, like them, they are one powerful group of blood thirsty gem vampires. Outfits Moves Blast of Chaos Like Rhodolite, he uses a large amount of Chaos Energy to blast on a foe, making the foe sluggish. = Category:Vampire Gems Category:Fanon Gemz